I came to make you an offer
by Lunschen
Summary: House is sitting on Cameron s doorsteps. Hameron oneshot.


Title: I came to make you an offer  
>Author: Lunschen<br>Pairing: House/Cameron  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Written for two prompts at LJ.

**I came to make you an offer**

216 red, 176 green, 576 black and 198 blue cars. Other colors are not interesting enough to be counted. One black car more. At least the rain stopped but nonetheless it was cold. Too cold for him. Why did people love black cars? Black is the color of death, nights and shadows. Not really fitting for a car. Red is the perfect color. Perfect for his car and her lips. It´s the color that reminds him of blood, sex, seduction and passion. And her. He will never get over the picture of seeing her in this red dress so many years ago. He would love to see her in red lingerie, too. Red on pale white skin. Only the thought makes his cock alive. He would love to see her blood-red lipstick smeared on her face after a night of passion. Or around his cock. Or both.

Sighing loudly, he looked around. Still no Cameron and his ass was already hurting from sitting on her doorsteps. Not really the perfect thing to do on a Friday night. Where the hell was she? Another hour passed and it was getting dark, almost too dark to count cars. When the rain started again, he thought about searching an hotel for the night when he saw her.

Her once blond hair was brown again, just like he liked it because brown was HIS color. Blond was meant for Chase. Her red coat was flowing in the wind and her black dress underneath showed him her slim and perfect body. He almost forgot how young she still was. But what made him smile were those fucking hot red lips. Just like he imagined them. Yep, he missed her.

Cameron let out a loud shriek when she saw the dark shadow on her doorstep but soon surprise took over when she recognized who she found there. Her former boss and secret love: Gregory House. Standing in front of him made her speechless. Her eyes wandered over his amazing body. Despite his age, he was still the most attractive man in her world. She missed seeing him in his black, long coat.

"Cat got your tongue?" There was this sexy smirk on his face again and her body was covered with goose bumps immediately.

"Excuse me for being surprised to find you in front of my door. It´s not like you´re doing this every week."

"I can do that, if you want!"

Damn him and his smirk again.

"This is not about what I want but about what you want. Why are you here?"

"Counting cars. My new hobby."

"In Chicago?"

"I already know every car in Jersey and that´s why I am getting to know every car in Chicago now."

Cameron shook her head. He would never change, not that she cared…

"Okay, good luck with counting. I am heading inside. Have fun!" When she was about to close the door behind her, his cane got in her way.

"How about counting together?"

He was standing in front of her now. His scent was filling her nose and send shock waves of pleasure to her core. Those unbelievable, blue eyes still had the power to seduce her and look into her soul. Damn him again.

"I am not interested in cars. I prefer hot chocolate and a good book."

"Sounds good to me!" Saying this, he took his bag and went inside, smirking when he saw her shocked face and the blush on her cheeks. She still liked him, that was sure.

Without asking, he throw his coat on her apartment floor, throw away his wet shoes and sat down on her couch with his legs popped on her coffee table.

While cleaning after him, Cameron´s thoughts were spinning. She couldn´t believe what just happened. He was here, on her couch, watching TV and asking for hot coffee.

Slowly she took the two cups with hot, black fluid and went to sit beside him, giving him a cup. Silence spread between them. He watched TV and she watched him.

One hour later, his TV show was over and the TV went off.

Taking his shoes from the table and popping two Ibuprofen, he turned to her.

"I am hungry."

Cameron smirked. "Me, too. What happened to Vicodin?"

"Had to go through rehab. My liver was starting to shut down. It´s not bad though but I am still hungry."

She smiled and knew better than to tell him how proud she was. "I can make a salad with chicken breasts. That´s all I have."

"Yuck. Breasts are great but not these ones. Get dressed. We´re going to the bar across the street. I had enough time to watch it."

Two hours later, they were sitting across each other at the small table in a silent corner of the crowded and loud bar. Their dinner was eaten in silent, both listening to the music and thinking about what to do.

It was Cameron who finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, House?"

"Sitting and eating my burger. Are we stating the obvious now?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Why do you visit me?"

"Shall I leave?" She wasn´t sure but could there be some hurt in his eyes?

"No, I haven´t said this. I am just wondering about you being here. You never do things without a reason."

He stayed silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Let´s talk about this later. I need a drink now."

One bottle of scotch later, the atmosphere was lighter and both found themselves talking about old cases and funny events from the past. Since the music was loud, both were sitting next to each other, their knees touching under the table. House found himself drown in her appearance. She was even hotter than two years ago when she left him. The blush on her face was sexy as hell and he couldn´t remember the last time she laughed that much. Being tipsy suited her. He had no idea how it happened – maybe it was the look she send him – but somehow his hand made it´s own way and was now stroking her thigh. He had no idea how this happened and he waited for her to slap him but nothing happened. Instead she looked shocked for a second but soon she blushed deeply and bit her upper lip. Was she trying to suppress a moan?

"House, what are you doing?" Her voice was soft and calm and he couldn´t ignore her dilated pupils. She wanted him.

"I have no idea what I am doing but it feels right." Saying this, he claimed her lips into a passionate kiss while his hand was exploring even more skin under the table. When his hand got deeper under her skirt and entered her panties, she let out a soft shriek, ended the kiss and looked shocked into his smirking face.

"House, stop it."

His lips were on her neck now, softly licking the skin there and whispering: "Ssh, relax and enjoy."

His fingers were doing wonderful things to her – stroking, teasing, pumping – while his mouth covered hers, softly hindering her moans from escaping. The people around them, the loud music – everything was forgotten when a strong orgasm spread through Cameron, being only noticed by a smirking and horny House.

After she calmed down again, he paid the bill and both couldn´t wait to open the door of her apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, Cameron found herself pressed against the wall, his tongue immediately invading her mouth and his hands touching every bit of skin they could reach. There wasn´t anything romantic about this situation – it was hard and carnal and everything they needed. Years of unfulfilled desire had built a tension which couldn´t be denied anymore. Soon clothes were spread all over the living room, his cane was laying on the floor and his long fingers on her ass, holding it tight and leaving ten red fingerprints on her delicate skin while he thrust his erection inside her and started to pound into her from behind.

Cameron was never taken like this before. All her other lovers were boring, too gentle and too worried to break her. She felt never more alive than now – bend over her couch, legs wide spread just for him and her ass standing proudly to gain him the best access. It would hurt like hell if she hadn´t had an orgasm before but soon she wanted more, forced him to go harder, meeting his every thrust until a wave of ecstasy overtook her and made her scream for minutes.

When the aftermath ended, she felt the soft caress of his hands on her back and she felt him, still deep inside her and still hard. She had no time to think when she felt him turning her around and laying her on the couch where he soon covered her body with his. When he thrust inside her again, it was different than before. He was more gentle now, letting her get used to him again and taking care of her still oversensitive body. He kissed and caressed her breasts, teased her nipples and when he heard her soft moans again, his rhythm started to get faster again. She almost came when he caressed her neck, whispered how beautiful she was. When his pounding became faster and harder, Cameron felt his hand wandering down her body, caressing her stomach until it reached between them, caressing her wet and swollen clit. She felt like exploding immediately. The world was spinning and she felt like in heaven. She never felt like this before and when thought she would pass away from pure desire, she opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes which were looking at her face the whole time. This was her undoing and she came harder than before, never losing eye contact with him. Seeing him losing control above her made her heaven even more perfect.

When Cameron woke up, it was already lunch time. She had no idea how she got inside her bed and in his arms but she knew exactly what happened yesterday. Not knowing what to think about all this, she gently got out of the bed and took a quick shower before she started to make a late breakfast. She was almost done when she saw him entering the kitchen, nodding a "good morning" and sitting down. Both ate in silence and Cameron was almost sure that he got what he wanted from her and was now ready to leave again. She knew better than to expect more and so she just waited until he would say those words she was afraid to hear.

"I guess we should talk."

Here we go… She could only nod.

"I came here to make you an offer."

"I am not working for you again."

He smiled. "I don´t want you to."

House could almost see the wheels in Cameron´s pretty head spinning like mad. God, how he missed her.

"I want you to work with me, not for me."

She sighed now. "I am not going back."

"Good. I am not going back either."

Now she was really curious.

"I got a good offer to write a book. They pay me one million dollar, can you imagine this? I guess I am some kind of superstar in the boring medical world. The book is about kinds of rare diseases in the whole wide world. Which mean, I can travel around, search for sick people and make a lot of vacation. The best thing: I got paid everything for one year. Have I mention the million for the book?"

"And you telling me this because?"

"Because I am allowed to take a partner with me who can help me with the whole working thing and I want to take you."

Cameron was really shocked now. Did he meant this or was it just a mean joke?

"Are you insane or is this really true?"

"It´s true and I can prove it. So what do you say? You and me, visiting the whole world for one year? Come on Allison, you can´t say no to such an amazing offer. Of course I would share some money for the book with you, at least a little bit."

"Why me? Why not Wilson or Cuddy or somebody?"

House was silent for a moment. He knew he had to be honest to stand a chance.

"Because I missed you. When you went away, I felt lost and empty. I tried to replace you with Cuddy and hookers but it wasn´t the same. They weren´t you and it all ended in a disaster. When I got the offer, you were the first person on my mind. Come on, Cam. Give me one more chance. Let have a new start, far away from everything and everybody. It´s just the two of us against the world."

Cameron was biting her lips now and tried not to cry.

"What about my job and my apartment?"

"You can have any job once the book is out. A new apartment won´t be a problem, too. You can leave your most important things in my apartment when we´re gone since I already bought it. Let´s forget everything and just take some time to explore the world."

"What will happen afterwards?"

House sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I have no idea. Maybe you´ll get sick of me and run away with the money. Maybe we settle down and have kids or something. I don´t know but what I know is that I want you in my life. It´s up to you now."

One month later, everything was done and packed. The two lovers were ready for what would come.


End file.
